


"Happy Birthday Doctor" (yes i know his birthday was 5 days ago shut the fuck up ok)

by limbo11037



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24954556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limbo11037/pseuds/limbo11037
Summary: The boys dance (idk what else to say really without spoiling anythin)
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik & Agent Stone, Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Comments: 7
Kudos: 47





	"Happy Birthday Doctor" (yes i know his birthday was 5 days ago shut the fuck up ok)

**Author's Note:**

> hhhhhhhHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I know I'm late to his birthday shut the FUCK up bro

“Good morning docto- “

  
The lab was empty, no Robotnik in sight.

  
Stone smirked.

  
“Perfect.”

  
The agent walked over to the doctors desk and turned on Robotnik's holograph monitor, opened up YouTube and put on a song of his choosing. 

  
He stepped away from the computer as the first few bars of the song started to play, the lyrics following soon after.

  
_‘Wise men say,_

_Only fools rush in._

_But I, can't, help, falling in love,_

_With you.’_

  
Stone closed his eyes and let out a sigh, shrugging off his suit jacket and chucking it aside.

  
_‘Shall I stay?_

_Would it be a sin?_

_If I can’t help,_

_Falling in love with you.'_

  
Eyes still closed, he let the music take him and started to dance.

  
_‘Like a river flows,_

_Surely to the sea._

_Darling, so it goes,_

_Some things are meant to be._

_Take my hand,_

_And my whole life too._

_For I, can’t, help,_

_Falling in love with you.’_

  
The door to the lab slid open and after a few steps that weren’t his own, the door stopped and Robotnik was inside the lab. Watching him.

  
The doctor was stunned, he'd never seen Stone dance- well he had but.. not like this.

  
The way the older man had seen the agent dance previously had been spur of the moment, not graceful in the slightest but the way he was moving now was slow and there was great meaning behind those silent steps, behind those fluttering arms.

  
Robotnik was hypnotized by it.

  
_‘Like a river flows,_

_Surely to the sea._

_Darling, so it goes,_

_Some things are meant to be.’_

  
Stone smirked and turned around to face the doctor, his arm outstretched and his eyes still closed.

_‘Take my hand,_

_Take my whole life too.'_

  
Robotnik took his hand and was pulled into the dance.

  
_‘For I, can’t, help,_

  
He got twirled one hand still holding Stones as he was forced into an embrace, his back to the agents as they swayed for a moment.

  
_Falling in love with you.'_

  
Suddenly, he was twirled out of the embrace and into a low dip, Stone holding onto him with one hand on the middle of his back the other holding Robotnik’s right, the doctor on the other hand had his right hand firmly on Stone’s right shoulder.

  
He looked panicked for a moment but the opening of Stone’s eyes, those chocolate coloured Pearl’s so soft and tender as they gazed upon him reassured him that he wouldn't be dropped or harmed. In any way.

  
Stone let go of Robotnik’s right hand (the doctor quickly putting it on his other shoulder) and grabbed the lighter that the older man keeps in his pocket at all times.

  
Robotnik would've objected but he couldn’t find his voice.

  
Stone opened a drawer that was next to them and pulled out a box. Opening it, he pulled out an object with a candle stuck on the top and he quickly lit it said candle on fire before tossing Robotnik's lighter haphazardly on the desk.

  
A few moments later Robotnik was presented with a chocolate cupcake with red and grew swirled icing on top, a candle that’s been lit on fire protruding from it.

  
_‘Falling in love,_

_With,_

_You.'_

“Happy birthday doctor.”

  
Shakily taking the cupcake from Stone's hand he blew it out and placed it, without looking, on the desk behind him.

  
“You are so going to pay for using my sound system without permission.”

  
Stone smiled.

  
“I know.”

  
Their lips met in a soft kiss as they both simultaneously pulled the other towards them, silently begging them to not let the moment go.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no thoughts. My mind is a complete void.


End file.
